Let's Pretend
by phoebe9509
Summary: Just a one shot of Hotch with Prentiss...Rest of the teams in there, but the main focus is them and their feelings for each other. Read and review please...be kind. It's my first time.


"Garcia what are you talking about?" Emily Prentiss listened closely as Penelope Garcia explained the situation to her. As Garcia kept talking Emily's eyes opened wider and wider. "In all of our rooms? Can you turn them off? How am I supposed to tell the rest of the team? Ok Garcia, I'll call you when I'm done. Thanks! Bye!" Prentiss closed her phone and wondered what she should do next. She had a plan in her mind, but she knew that he was not going to like how she went about it.

After taking a few deep breaths Emily stood up and knocked on Aaron Hotchners door. Hotch looked through his hotel peep hole and saw Prentiss standing on the other side. What could she want, he thought to himself. Emily strolls into his room unwelcomed, which surprises Hotch even more.

"Prentiss, what are you doing here? Is something wrong," Hotch asks, his voice filled with worry.

"What are you talking about Hotch; you know why I'm here. You know you have been craving it as much as I have and I can't stay away from you right now. I need you."

Aaron's eyes bugged out. What is she talking about? Without waiting for a response from Hotch, Emily grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom. She shut the door tight behind them and she went over to turn on the water to the shower. "Prentiss, stop, what are you doing?"

Emily turned around and looked at Hotch in the eyes. She knew this was going to be hard to get him to concentrate and understand what she was doing but she had to try. "Get in the shower, Hotch, please."

When he didn't move, Emily grabbed him by his arms, turned him so he was facing the shower, whispered in his ear to take his shoes off first and when he just stood there, Emily pushed him against the sink, crouched down and took his shoes off for him. She stood back up to see Hotch looking at her like a deer in headlights. She almost wanted to laugh, but she knew he wouldn't find the humor in this later on. She moved the shower curtain aside and all but pushed him inside.

Next, Prentiss took off her shoes and socks, along with her pants and her shirt. Then she took a deep breath and stepped into the shower half naked with her boss. She saw him try to move away from her to the other side of the shower. She knew that he was uncomfortable. Who wouldn't be? She was half naked in his shower with him. She needed him to stand still and listen to her so she grabbed his tie and yanked him towards her and pulled his head near hers and whispered into his ear.

"Listen to me Hotch, Garcia just called me and she said that someone has placed a bug in all of our rooms. She doesn't know who, but she is working on it. She also said that it would take a lot of effort to shut them off, but when she does she will let us know. So, we can't talk about the case in our rooms or this place at all. Who knows, I mean there could be bugs at the station as well. If it is our UNSUB he is pretty clever. So, Garcia told me I had to let you know because she doesn't want us to say something that we shouldn't to help this guy in any way. So she told me that I had to get you into the bathroom and turn on the water and get under it and whisper so no one could hear us. Oh, that reminds me."

Prentiss steps away from Hotch just a smidge and moans and pants and screams his name so that it sounds like they are really going at it. Hotch is shocked. He is getting turned on by this, and he wants it to stop. Here she was, his subordinate, half naked, wet and screaming his name. He couldn't take much more of this. Then after her moaning show, she came back to Hotch, "I'm really sorry for this Hotch, but it is what Garcia told me to do, and sorry about the apparel but she told me that if we were going to fool anybody my clothes couldn't be wet. So I had to get out of them, but my hair had to be wet to make it appear like I was really in the shower with you. She also said that who ever is listening just might be listening for a show, so that is what we are trying to give them. I know this probably isn't how you would conduct things, but I didn't see any other way. I'm sorry sir."

She leans back again and does her moaning and Hotch decides to get in on the action. Why just stand here looking like a complete idiot and let Prentiss have all the fun? So he starts moaning with her which makes her give him a wide eyed look. He could tell she was not expecting that. They are both screaming each others names and she is hitting the wall with her hand to add sound to it all. After they finish they are both panting heavily and they look at each other and smile.

Then as Emily starts to move to get out of the shower, Hotch pulls her back by the arm and grabs the shampoo. "As long as your hair is wet we might as well really wash it." He is slowly massaging her scalp and Emily can't help but close her eyes. She loved the little act her and Hotch just put on for this guy, but she was loving the feel of his hands in her hair so much more. She's leaning back towards him and she loses her balance and falls back into Hotch. His body catches her but that doesn't stop her from feeling how hard he is. She mutters that she is sorry and stands back up, and Hotch is going to rinse her hair of shampoo when she grabs his hand and yelps, "Hotch, you got shampoo in my eye!"

She moves to open the curtain and grab the towel from the bar. Hotch turns her to face him and he whispers to her, "Say it again." She looks up at him with one eye but she doesn't question him. "Hotch you got shampoo in my eye!"

"Emily, I'm so sorry! Are you ok? Come here." He takes her by her hand and sits her on the closed toilet. He grabs the sides of her face and instructs her, "Look to the left, look down, look to the right, look up, and look at me." As their eyes meet Emily sees something that she never quite saw there before. A sparkle? She didn't know.

The moment was a bit real for Emily so she does the only thing she can think of. "That's the last time you wash my hair after hot sex, Aaron," she jokes. They both laugh. Hotch gathers the clothes Emily threw on the ground and hands them to her. She pulls her pants up then she puts her shirt on. "That was amazing baby! I knew you wanted me as much as I wanted you. I hate when were away from home, it's much harder for me to get to you," Emily whined.

"I feel the same way," Hotch agreed.

"Well, baby, I got to run. The team might start to wonder where I am."

Hotch pulls Emily into a hug and says in her ear, "You have to go to all the rooms and do what you did with me. They have to know and I can't tell them. You have to."

Emily pulled back then leaned back into Hotch. "Are you kidding me? If I do this with the entire team, the person who is listening is going to think I'm a total slut!"

"We will know that you aren't. Isn't that what matters?

"Easy for you to say." Hotch looks at her sternly. Emily rolls her eyes. "Fine, I'll do it, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

Prentiss heads for the door and Hotch is watching her go. "I'll see ya later baby!"

"I love you," Hotch blurts out. Prentiss freezes for a split second then continues to walk to the door.

"I love you to baby!" She says and walks out before she can even think about looking back. She couldn't breathe. She also couldn't think about that, she had to warn the rest of the team. She had to be a slut, for their benefit.

Prentiss walked into the bug free room and plopped down on the chair and rubbed her hand over her face. It had been an extremely long day and she just wanted to sleep. The entire team was now in the room. Garcia made sure that she turned the bug off in Hotch's room so they could all stay there the night and be able to talk about the case freely without anyone eavesdropping.

Reid looked over at Prentiss with curious eyes. "Are you ok Emily? You look really tired."

Emily removed her hand from her face and looked at Reid before responding. "Well, Reid, you know having pretend sex with every member of this team can be pretty tiresome." Morgan let out a small laugh. "And you want to know what the worst part of all of this was? I didn't even really get to have sex. Out of five people I didn't get anything out of any of it! And judging by how tired I am, I feel like I should have gone through 7 rounds of hot, sweaty, passionate, wild sex, but I got nothing!" Emily was really upset about this. She had pretend sex with every member of this team so she could tell everyone the news and she got nothing out of it. She was losing her voice from all the screaming that she had to do, and she felt like she was a prune from all the showers she had to be in so who ever was listening couldn't hear what she was telling the rest of the team. The only team member that she enjoyed being that close to was Hotch, and she liked the fact that she could get him to play along.

"Well baby girl, we could always try again if you'd like." Emily looked at Morgan with a stern look on her face but they both ended up laughing. She looked back over at Reid, "Are you alright Reid?"

He cleared his throat before answering, "How do you know if the sex is like that?" All eyes turned their focus to Reid. JJ spoke up first, "Are you kidding Reid? You know it when you're having it." He gulped.

"See all this pretend sex and talking about it now really makes me want to go out and have some," Emily replied.

"So you can experience the kind of sex you are talking about with a stranger?"

"Reid you are hilarious, do you know that? Ok, I'm going to school you really quick. Yes you can have hot, wild sex with someone you just met. But if I may say so myself having that kind of sex with someone that you already know, someone you trust, and with someone who you have so much chemistry, and sexual tension with is even better. It's the kind of sex that leaves you absolutely breathless and you can't get enough of that person. There are no rules, no barriers, nothing but you and that person that you are with at that moment. It is like nothing you'll ever experience in your life. I think everyone should be able to experience sex like that at least once before they die. Do you understand Reid?"

"Women can be so frightening."

"So you've never had sex like that boy wonder?" Reid shakes his head at Morgan's' question.

Emily looks over at Morgan, "I know you have…probably about 20 times in you're life huh Derek?" Morgan laughs heartily. "Yep, I sure have! And it was amazing!"

"You ever have it like that JJ?" The petite blonde shakes her head. "Not even with Will?" "Especially not with Will. I love him a lot, but he's just very mellow when it comes to things like that. Emily looks at Reid, he is lightly blushing. She feels bad for the genius because he really does like JJ, but with Will in the picture he figures he doesn't stand a chance. Who knows, maybe since Will can't give JJ what she needs, maybe Reid will be able to!

Emily smiles to herself before turning her attention to Rossi. "What about you Rossi? Any of your wives bring out the wildness in you?" Rossi gave a huge smile remembering the wild times. "Why do you think I married them?" The whole room filled with laughter.

"Your turn Hotch. Did Haley ever do anything like that for you?"

"I want to know why we are talking about this. Don't we have a case to solve? Morgan I would think you would want to figure out who is bugging our rooms rather than asking silly questions." Morgan and Prentiss looked at each other. "I'm guessing that is a no then," Morgan says slyly.

Emily looks at Hotch and remembers how he role played with her in the bathroom. She remembered how he washed her hair and when she fell against him when she lost her balance. Hotch's gaze met hers and she smiled quickly before looking away.

"Well it has been a long day. Especially for Emily," Morgan says with a smirk. Emily does a fake laugh then sinks into the chair more. "I think it's best if we all try to get some rest. We can talk about the case when we wake up. Garcia said that she'd be able to keep the bug off until at least noon tomorrow. Then she said she'd probably be able to debug someone else's room where we can talk without drawing suspicion by whoever is listening."

"So how are these sleeping arrangements going to work? There are only two beds in here." Reid mumbles. He really didn't want to sleep on the floor; he was to skinny for that. The entire team looked at each other. They all started arguing about who was going to sleep where and then Emily stood up. Apparently she'd have to be in charge of this ordeal. And it would hopefully work out in her favor.

"Guys, seriously, chill. There are two beds. There are six of us. There are two females in this group. That means there will be three people to a bed. JJ on one in the middle, and myself on the other in the middle. So no guys have to be touching each other because apparently you guys are really concerned about that. So Rossi, JJ and Morgan, you all get one bed. So that leaves, Reid, Hotch and myself to the other one. Is that alright with everyone? Any questions, comments, concerns? If so please leave those in the little box titled Prentiss doesn't give a damn, she's to frustrated to deal with your questions at the moment. Take it up with someone who cares!" That earned a smile from everyone in the room. "So everybody get dressed, do what you got to do and then get into your assigned bed." The team did just that. Prentiss could definitely be a leader if she wanted to be.

Half an hour later everyone was dressed and ready for bed. Prentiss pulled herself off of the chair she was sitting in and went over to the bed where Hotch was already sitting propped against the headboard. He looked a little nervous she noticed. They had fake sex in the shower and he looked like sleeping next to her was the worst thing ever. Reid got into the bed first so she had to crawl up to the top of the bed from the bottom. She was glad at the moment that she chose to leave her bra on because her shirt drooped as she crawled, and she could feel Hotch's eyes on her. She didn't think she was going to have to share a room with anyone so she had little pink shorts and a matching tank top. This was going to be a long night. She finally got to the top of the bed and she smushed herself in between Reid and Hotch and got under the covers. All three of them laid down turned the same direction. Hotch's back was facing Emily, and Emily's was facing Reid. "Goodnight everybody," Reid says. Everyone answered him back in unison.

It was 1 am and Hotch could feel Emily breathing on his back. He liked the feeling. He could also feel her hand grabbing his shirt at his back and holding it in her hands. Maybe she just needed to know someone was there. Hotch could not and would not be getting any sleep tonight. How was he supposed to sleep with her so close to him? With her breathing on him? It just wasn't right. With the events that happened today he was very aware of her at the moment. First the whole shower thing. I mean, she was in her bra and her underwear. He had to physically control himself from looking down at her. Then play acting along with her. Then when he was washing her hair and she lost her balance and fell into him. He knew she felt how she affected him. Then the whole talk of wild sex. He never realized how much he wanted her until he wanted to be the one to drive her over the edge by doing that with her. He held his breath as Emily moved closer to him. Her chest was flush against his back and her head was tucked in behind his on his pillow. Her arm wrapped around his stomach and he felt like he couldn't move. He had to get away from her. He couldn't think straight. In his mind, he knew he wasn't going anywhere. He liked her being this close to him and they could blame it on sleeping because he knew she didn't know what she was doing. He finally fell asleep wrapped in her arms.

Around 3:30 he woke up again and realized that he somehow ended up on his back with his arm wrapped around Emily who was pressed against his side with her head lying on his chest. Her leg was draped over his legs. Her dark hair was tickling his nose when he breathed in but she smelled like vanilla. He couldn't stop breathing her in. Then she gave a slight shiver and before Aaron could move the blankets up more around her shoulders she slid her hand down his body and placed it in between both of their legs, unfortunately right on his little friend. He couldn't breathe. Oh…my….GOD! What am I going to do, Hotch thought to himself. I have to wake her up, or I have to move her hand without her noticing. She then gave a little moan and somehow got even closer to Hotch. Please stop moaning and please stop touching me, you're trying to kill me, he thought. It was official; Aaron Hotchner was going to hell because even though he knew it was wrong and even though he knew he should move her hand away from him he was in no rush to do so. Prentiss clenched her hand lightly and Hotch let out a gasp. After getting his breathing back under control he finally came to his senses and quickly removed Emily's hand from his manhood. He put her hand on his chest and kept hold of it. No matter how good it felt he would rather her do that fully awake and aware than while sleeping. He went back to sleep with a smile on his face because he was starting to think maybe some good could come out of all of this.

Emily awoke around 7:30. She slowly opened her eyes and stretched. She then took a breath and remembered all the details of yesterday: The fake sex, the bugs, and falling asleep next to Hotch. That is what made her remember this—the smell of him. His clean, manly smell that is always Hotch. The smell was very strong for her at the moment. Then she felt hands on her. Reid's hand was draped over her side clinging to her stomach and Hotch's hands were on her back and holding her other hand in place on his chest. She then realized her pillow was rather hard and it had a heartbeat. Emily moved her head slowly and looked up to see Hotch fast asleep with her sleeping all over him.

"Oh my God," she mumbles to herself.

Emily quickly, but as quietly as she can disentangles herself from the two men and stumbles out of the bed. She needed a shower. She grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom. She got in the shower and remembered even more about yesterday. Morgan had been eager to convince whoever was listening that they wanted each other. They had to stifle their laughter. Rossi took a minute to warm up, but he helped out. Reid on the other hand was so intimidated by Emily and her half naked wet body that Emily had to do all the work. But she understood with Reid. Then when he tried to give her facts about the shower she had to clamp her hand over his mouth to shut him up before he ruined everything. JJ and Emily had fun with their act. Afterwards they couldn't stop laughing. Then Emily thought of Hotch again. The way he played along and then washed her hair. She didn't really enjoy the shampoo in her eye, but when she looked at him she felt something that wasn't there before. Then when he told her 'I love you', was that just for the person listening or was that for her? She couldn't think about that.

The water was starting to get cold so she got out and dried off then got dressed. She opened the door and held back a scream when she saw Hotch standing there. He scared the crap out of her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you, I just had to go to the bathroom," Hotch mumbles ignoring her eyes and taking in the scent of vanilla that she just washed with.

"No problem Hotch. Sorry if I took forever." She smiles slightly and goes to walk out of the bathroom as Hotch starts to walk in and they graze against each other. Emily could feel the butterflies in her stomach start to go crazy and Hotch felt tingles from where they touched. What was going on?

Everyone was starting to wake up so Emily went back to the big chair she enjoyed last night with her iPod. She wanted to get this day started with. Reid took the seat across from her again with a book. As the rest of the team was getting ready Hotch went over to Emily.

"Mind if I sit here?" Emily looked up and gave a small smile and moved over some for him to sit next to her. "Can I use the one ear bud?"

"Of course," Emily replies as she hands Hotch the other end so he can listen as well. They sit in comfortable silence as they watch the rest of the team get ready. No one pays the two any mind as they get closer to each other. Hotch has to physically stop his hand from reaching out to touch Emily. This was going to be a long day.

Finally the team moves out. They all do their thing. When they can't find any leads Morgan tells everyone to go back to the hotel to get some sleep. They all go back to their rooms, but right as Emily is about to drift off her phone rings.

"Yeah Garcia, what did you find? Are you kidding? Who's room? I hope you know I don't get paid enough for this! Thanks Pen." She hangs up then rolls over. She was still tired from yesterday's escapades now she had to do it again? Why did Garcia have to call her?

She rolls out of bed then makes her way to Hotch's room. She knocks lightly not wanting to wake him if he actually fell asleep. Not to her surprise he was still dressed with files spread out on his bed.

"I thought you would be asleep Prentiss." Emily gives him a look and he knows the bug is back on and they have to put on a show again. He couldn't get her off his mind after last time. Two times in two days—she was trying to kill him. "

Baby, how can I sleep when I know you are right next door and I want you?"

Emily goes to the bathroom and he follows. He doesn't have to be told what to do this time. They both remove their shoes. As Emily is removing her pants, Hotch is doing the same. She looks at him and he points to the shower telling her he'll explain when they are under the water. He then removes his tie and dress shirt, but keeps the wife beater on. He steps in the shower and waits for Emily. He can't believe how beautiful she is. Today he doesn't mind if his eyes roam over her body. He can't control himself anymore. She steps in and he grabs her by her hair and pulls her close. It was such a shock to Prentiss that her hands went up to rest on his chest.

He whispers in her ear, "I don't have that many clothes that I can allow another suit to get wet. I hope you don't mind." He feels Emily shake her head no, and then he feels her lips moving lightly against his ear as she talks.

"Garcia called again. She said that the bug is back on in here, and she is going to get Morgan's turned off today so we can stay in there tonight. She also said that this person is extremely smart with computers because she is having a hard time debugging everything."

Hotch nods to what she is saying. "So, are we doing a show today Prentiss?"

Emily looks up at him and smirks. "We have to," she says with a wink.

Before she knows what is happening Hotch grabs Emily around the waist and pins her between him and the shower wall. She had to wrap her legs around his waist to keep from falling. When he did this she let out a giggle. "

"What has gotten into you today Hotch?"

"I just want you so bad, Prentiss, and I need you to know that."

They both do their moaning and panting from that position and Emily had to admit she is extremely turned on. Even though they are acting, she likes this side of Hotch. It's sexy. His hands stay on Emily's thighs to keep her up against the wall. He's pretty sure by how hard he's holding her thighs that she'll have bruises of his fingers left over after this. She moans one last time and says Aaron loud and he can't help but want her. The way she just screamed his God given name was such a turn on. She wraps her arms around his neck as they try to control their breathing. Her panting on him isn't making anything better. He really wished he kept his pants on now because through his wet boxers he was sure she was going to be able to tell how hard he was. But Prentiss didn't need to see it; she felt it as he placed her back on the ground. She acted like she didn't notice. She didn't want to make this any more uncomfortable for either of them. She smiled then got out of the shower first. She dried off then pulled her clothes back on.

"I'll see you later honey!" Hotch wanted to kiss her so bad.

"Try to get some sleep now. I'll be thinking about you."

They said bye one more time and then she made her way to Morgan's room. Let's do this again, she thought.

After doing the same thing with all five of her team members again, Emily was absolutely exhausted. Not to mention extremely horny. Man she really wanted to go out and find someone to fuck. She couldn't take all this sexual frustration. Just as Emily entered her room, her phone rang.

"Oh, come on!" She picked up and practically barked, "Prentiss! No, no, I'm sorry Garcia. I'm fine, what's up? When? After I--. What should I do? GARCIA—I can't do that! Are you crazy? Don't answer that! He'll never go for it." She sat in silence as Garcia explained to her what she had to do. Prentiss knew Hotch was gonna go nuts. "Alright," Prentiss mumbled into the phone. "If you don't hear from me in an hour, I died." Emily hung up and wanted to jump off the building. He was going to kill her—big time.

She checked her outfit and hair then she made her way to Hotchs' room again. She was thinking of a game plan. She had to just go in there full force and get him to ask a question that hopefully with her answer he'll understand. "Here goes nothing." Emily knocked on Hotchs door with power. He swung the door open to see Emily standing there again, and he couldn't help but smile. The smile faded thought when she charged at him, slammed the door shut behind her, swung him around so his back was against it and started to take his tie off. He grabbed her hands and stopped her motions.

"Agent Prentiss, what are you doing?"

Emily stepped away from him then started to pace in front of him. She had been expecting this. "God Hotch, you know how hot it makes me when you call me Agent Prentiss, but why is it every time I come in here and practically throw myself at you, you are always hesitate? It makes me very insecure you know." She stops pacing then walks up to him and lightly places her hands on his chest. "Baby it's not like anyone is _watching_ us." She made sure her eyes got big and her tone changed when she said watching. His eyes bugged out when he realized what she was saying. Hotch finally understood—Garcia must have called and said there were cameras in their rooms as well. So now only making noises wouldn't help. They had to literally look like they were having sex. How were they supposed to do that? He looked at his bed. They were going to have to get under the covers and put on a good show. Emily saw his eyes go towards his bed and she nodded.

He then cleared his throat. "Baby, I don't hesitate when you come around. I just want to make sure no one else knows what's going on. I want to make sure no one at the BAU finds out, that's all. I want to make sure nothing goes wrong."

Emily slides her hands up and down his chest, "No one is going to find out Hotch. It's our little secret. I promise."

She's surprised when Hotch seems to take control of the situation and shoves her hands away then oh so slowly starts undoing her blouse…one agonizing button at a time. "It definitely is our little secret Emily. You know, I can't get enough of you, and I don't know how I keep my hands off of you while at work." His eyes are locked with hers. "You're beautiful!" He pops the last button and sends the blouse to the floor. Emily goes back to getting his tie off as he walks her backwards slowly to the bed. She's ripping his fancy shirt off and then she goes for his belt buckle. He gasps. He didn't expect this. How were they going to do this?

"Wait," Hotch moans against her. "I want to take my time. We rarely ever go slowly with each other. I want to make sure I touch every part of you." Emily shivers and she hopes Hotch didn't feel it. He lays her back on the bed. She still had her bra and pants on, while Hotch just has his pants.

He moves her hands above her head and holds them together in his one. He then slowly runs his other hand lightly down her arm, along the side of her breast, over her smooth stomach, down her hip and down her long legs. He notices her breathing has changed some into short uneven breaths. He loves the fact he can make her act that way. He then starts to place baby kisses up her legs. He pushes her legs apart and kisses the inside of her thighs. She moans. He continues his journey up and when he gets to her stomach he licks it. He can feel the butterflies going crazy in her stomach. He looks at her and she's biting her bottom lip and her eyes are fluttering closed. She had to get control of herself, but damn his mouth is doing wonders. He gets to her breasts and he adds a kiss to the part that is visible.

She arches her back and moans a sultry Hotch and he looks up at her. She pulls him towards her and flips them. She slides her body down and works on his buckle again. She gets his pants off and throws them on the floor so this pervert will think he's naked underneath. She then gets her pants off and does the same. Hotch is watching the lump under the covers. She hovers near the bottom half of him and he knows what she was up to. She grabbed one of his legs and he moaned. She then starts moving her head up and down. My God, thinking of Emily Prentiss doing that to him was enough to make him hard. He kept moaning and groaning and saying her name. It took all of his will power not to buck his hips towards her. He really wanted her lips all over him. He couldn't take it anymore; he reaches under the covers and finds her hair. He wraps his hand in it and pulls her up. She emerges from under the covers with a smirk on her face. Hotchs' face was beat red.

She straddles Hotch's stomach. She knew neither would appreciate her straddling something else and it still looked believable to whoever was watching. She made sure the covers were still in place and she started to move against him. The moans and groans that were leaving both of their mouths were very real. She had her hands on his chest for balance and his hands were to his sides. "Hotch," Emily moaned. He looked up at her. Her face was slightly flushed, and her hair was sticking out in places from where he wrapped his hand in it. She was absolutely breathtaking. He couldn't get enough. She looked at him and tried to convey to him that it was ok to touch her, but he didn't fully understand, so she leaned forward a little and grabbed his hands and brought them to her stomach. He made a caveman type grunt. Emily held in a smirk. It was entertaining to see her boss like that. She then had an idea. She was sure she would be dead after this, but she wanted to know what it would feel like, so it was totally worth the risk. She grabbed his hands again and moved them from her stomach up to her breasts. Hotch's eyes snapped open and went to take them away but she arched her back and held his hands in place. He squeezed gently and as she moaned in pleasure, his hips bucked up against her. All of a sudden this was becoming very real.

He went from gentle to more demanding. He kept one hand on her breast and the other one he moved to her back to bring her down towards him. He kissed the tops of her breasts again and Emily thought she died. She was moving faster against him and she didn't want to stop, but she knew this had to come to an end—I mean, she's dry humping her boss and she liked it. Then with his free hand Hotch reached under the covers and pushed Emily's body back so she was on top of his erection. She was still moving and the moans became much more intense. Wow, she thought, I do that to him?! Hotch grabbed her hip and made sure she stayed in place. He was going to die a very happy man. Emily then held onto his shoulder and dug her nails in and let out the most orgasmic moan Hotch has ever heard in his life. She then said Aaron again and he was done. The way his name just rolled off her tongue. He bit down on her shoulder to keep from screaming out.

Emily rolled off of Hotch and they both lay side by side panting like crazy. That was the best non sex experience of my life, Hotch thought to himself.

"Wow, baby, that was amazing," Emily gushed. She wasn't kidding.

"Was that the kind of wild, hot, sweaty sex you were talking about?" Emily laughed hard which made Hotch laugh.

"Yeah, that's what I was talking about." Just then Emily's cell phone rang. She reached over Hotch to get to her pants on the floor.

"What's up Garcia? You did? That's awesome. It was only here right? Ok, thanks and Morgan's good right? Thanks Garcia." Emily put her pants back on the floor and snuggled next to Hotch. She whispered, "Garcia managed to kill the video feed so we're good in here and she also managed to debug Morgan's room already so we can go talk in there." Hotch nodded his head.

Emily moved to get up, but Hotchs voice stopped her. "Emily, what are we gonna do now?" She looked down at him.

"We are going to get dressed and act like it never happened. Remember? You don't want anyone finding out, so it's our little secret again." She leaned down and kissed him sweetly for the first time on the lips. She knew that's not what he meant, but they can't talk about it here. She was lucky for that because she wasn't ready to face those feelings. Not yet anyway. They both got dressed in silence then walked together to Morgan's room.


End file.
